Opposites Attract
by trizfores
Summary: They say opposites attract. Hermione is heartbroken finding out that Ron has been cheating on her on the eve of Valentine's. Perhaps she is attracted to the wrong opposite when she finds herself finding comfort in Draco's arms. A sweet DMHG onshot.


Disclaimer - I own nothing! I'm just borrowing from J.K. Rowling!

-----

Head Girl, Hermione Granger, ran up the stone steps as she headed for the Head Boy and Head Girl's room up the tower, near the Headmaster's office. Once she got through the door, she walked right across the common room, to her own bedroom, ignoring the greeting of Head Boy, Draco Malfoy.

"Granger?" Draco called after her as he followed her. When he saw her tears, he worried right away. Something very terrible must've gone wrong to make her cry. She was thick skinned and he never saw her cry, even back in the days when he used to call her 'Mudblood.'

"Go away, Malfoy!" Hermione sniffled angrily when she saw him enter. On her bed, she grabbed her pillow, and hugged it as she turned away from him, not wanting him to see her tears.

"You're crying," he said tentatively as he approached her bed. In all honestly, he had a soft spot for females when it came to crying. He wasn't a stranger to it, comforting his mother the many nights she cried, in fear of her family's safety during the days of Voldemort.

"I said, go away!" Hermione repeated when she felt the mattress dip behind her. She knew that Malfoy was seated behind her, and no sooner, she soon felt a hand on her arm and just shrugged it off.

"You can talk to me," Draco said softly.

"I'm sure you have better things to do than to listen to me—a _Mudblood_ cry and complain," Hermione retorted. She held on to the pillow tighter, needing to hug something, needing to be hugged by someone. "And why would you listen since Harry himself won't? He and Ginny are just too _lovey-dovey_ with each other; they can't be bothered with anyone else."

"Is it Weaselette?" he asked. There was a tone in her voice that he heard, making him guess that there was some trouble with her relationship with the dumb redhead. "You and him on rocky terms?"

"Me and him are over," Hermione clarified. "I caught him in the Restricted Section, doing _restricted _things with Lavender Brown. Apparently, they've been seeing each other for sometime over a year, or doing more than just seeing. In his defense, or his lousy excuse was that he couldn't wait for me, wanting to have sex because everyone was doing it already. Sorry to say, but I am _not_ everyone."

"Damn right you aren't everyone," Draco stated. "You are Hermione Granger, heroine of the Great War, and the brightest witch in a century. If it's anyone's loss, it's his. Weasley never deserved you. You deserve better, Granger."

Hermione wasn't sure if her ears heard her right. She turned on her back, and found him sitting with her elbows on his knees, looking at her. "Did you know you just complimented me? A _Mudblood,_ need I remind you?"

Draco smirked at her and shook his head. "Really, Granger, is it so hard to believe, even now after the war's been long and gone? Or would you want me to torment you like before so that you can keep your mind and emotions away from Weasel. I could call you Mudblood all night."

Hermione shook her head and sat up right next to him. "Thanks but no thanks, Malfoy." She wiped her cheeks and nose with the back of her sleeve, and was surprised when a white silk handkerchief was offered to her.

Draco didn't know what had happened. One second, he was offering Granger his handkerchief, and the next, he found his arms filled with her, sobbing her heart out. Without question, he kept his arms around her, and rubbed his hands up and down her back, soothing and comforting her. How ironic it was, he started to think to himself, that of all the people in the world, she sought comfort in his arms. And more surprisingly, it felt good to hold her, like it was the most natural thing in the world.

After Hermione's cries had finally subsided, she found herself in Malfoy's arms, with her arms around his neck. Instead of pulling away, she stayed where she was, and let out a soft sigh as she nuzzled into his neck. There was no questioning why they were hugging each other. It was a matter of need for her, and she needed to be comforted. But there was no denying how good it felt to be held by him.

"Okay now?" Draco asked into her hair, breaking the comfortable silence between them. The sweet scent of her vanilla-strawberry curls flooded his nostrils, making him feel intoxicated.

Hermione didn't reply at first, inhaling his musky-rain-dew scent. He smelled very good. "It's Valentine's tomorrow," she stated disappointedly. "I'll probably be the huge embarrassing talk of school. I wouldn't be surprised if people started calling me the _last virgin_ in school. Ron probably told Lavender, and we all know how she has the biggest mouth around."

"You shouldn't be embarrassed. So what if you're a virgin?" he asked. "If you're not ready, you're not ready. And if a guy like Weaslette can't respect that, than too bad for him. A woman's virtue should always be respected."

"And this coming from a guy that has shagged a majority of his housemates, and not to mention a few Ravenclaw's as well?" she asked, knowing his reputation, just like any of the other female students in Hogwarts, who mostly dreamed of getting into his pants.

"I've never forced anyone that I can tell you. It was their choice. Or it must be because I seduced them really well," he said, smiling into her hair.

"You really are ego-testicle, Malfoy" Hermione said, smiling against the skin of his neck.

"What can I say?" he asked, feeling her smile against him. His own smile widened, pleased that he made her smile, and knowing that he was somehow pulling her out of her broken-hearted state. "But I have to ask you, what the hell did you see in him anyhow? How in the world can you, the brightest witch in a century, be attracted to the _dumbest_ wizard in all of history?"

Hermione snickered a bit as she answered, "I don't know." Now that she thought about it, she wasn't really sure why she said yes to Ron when he asked her out. Maybe because she it seemed right before. They were always together, and she felt comfortable with him. "Maybe we wanted to try and be more than friends. Obviously, we know how that turned out. And to think that he wanted this relationship in the beginning, when he became the unfaithful one. Anyways, you know the saying—opposites attract."

"And it's a stupid saying," Draco retorted.

Suddenly, without even thinking, Hermione changed the subject and asked, "Do you think I'm seducible?"

Draco was surprised by her question and thought it was funny. Right away, couldn't help himself and started to laugh.

Appalled and hurt, Hermione pushed him away from her and looked at him angrily. "You wouldn't stoop so low for me then? After all, I'm still I Mudblood. She pushed back away from him, and lay back down on the bed, turning away from him, and hugged her pillow again. The feeling of tears burned behind her eyes, and she didn't try to stop them from falling.

Draco stopped laughing and looked at Hermione, reaching out an arm to her. "Aw, come on, Granger." When she didn't shove him off or respond in any manner, he moved to partially lay down on top of her, with some of his weight on his elbows. "I was laughing because you asking the question was funny, not because I wouldn't seduce a Mudblood—not just any Mudblood. I find you very seducible actually," he said lowering his mouth, inches away from her ear.

"Haha, very funny," Hermione said sarcastically. "You're just saying that to make me feel better. And I don't think I am seducible anymore. Even when Ron grabbed my breasts, that alone didn't work."

"He doesn't know how to seduce properly," Draco snickered. "It's an art form, and takes time to do. And I just don't grab breasts. It isn't proper." He ran his fingers down the length of Hermione's arm, feeling just how soft her skin was. "And what is it with you saying Mudblood tonight? Harmful word. But if you want, I can call you something else that isn't so harsh. Muddy or Mudby… sounds cute."

Hermione turned to face him, with a deep frown on her brow. "You can't be serious? Cute?" she sniffled, wiping her face with the back of her sleeve.

"Hey, if it makes you feel any better, my nickname when I was a toddler was Dinky. Mother still calls me that from time to time, and I hate it." With his handkerchief, he wiped away the tears from her cheeks.

"Dinky?" Hermione said softly with a frown as it registered. Soon enough, she was laughing out loud, and teasing Draco. "Dinky! Oh that is funny! What about Dinky the Donkey? That's even funnier!" she said laughing louder at her own suggestion.

"I am no donkey, Granger!"

"Dinky the Donkey! Dinky the Donkey!"

"Hey!" Draco said, until he came up with a perfect comeback. "Since you think it's so funny, what about… this?" he said, placing his fingers into her ribcage, tickling her.

"Ahh!" Hermione screamed out as she laughed. She tried to push him off her, but with no success for he was stronger than she was. She was defenseless against him, laughing until she had difficulty catching her breath.

"You think it's funny?" Draco teased.

"Stop, Draco, stop!" she pleaded, not realizing she had called him by his given name.

"Take it back," he told her. "Say you're sorry and I'm not a donkey.

At first, Hermione refused to apologize, saying no again and again. finally, she couldn't stand the tickling, knowing it was going to border on pain soon. "I take it back!" she said. When he stopped she was grateful as she lay still, catching her breath.

Draco slumped himself as he lay next to Hermione, who was also trying to catch his breath just a bit. He couldn't remember the last time he had so much fun and laughed with pure joy, and it was all because of the simple act of tickling. "You alright, Granger?" he asked.

Hermione turned to him, unable to reply as she breathed in and out deeply. Her cheeks were flushed red as some of her curls stuck on them with the slight sweat that formed. With his fingers, Draco gently pushed them away, and looked into her brown eyes, noticing just how lovely they were. "Dragon," she said, when she was able to speak.

"What?" Draco asked confused. What did she mean by 'Dragon?'

"Dinky the Dragon," she clarified.

"It doesn't sound like a dragon's name."

"It does, for a baby dragon," she smiled as she turned to lie on her side to face him.

Draco scooted towards her, until they were just barely an inch apart. "Are you teasing me again?" he asked in a threatening tone, but with no malice behind it. He was just playing around. He placed a hand on her hip, and just left it there.

"So what if I am?" Hermione asked back. When she felt his hand on her hip, she felt her cheeks heat up.

"My, my, my," Draco started with a smile. "Are you blushing?"

Hermione was too shy to reply and tucked her chin in as she bit her lip.

"You are blushing! Now if the world only could see, I made Hermione Granger blush. Hey," he said taking her chin so that she was looking back at him, "there's no need to hide. And believe me when I say, you are seducible… Mudby."

Hermione held her breath as she could feel his against her cheek. They were so close together, that she couldn't take her eyes off of his steely beautiful grey ones. She felt her heart beat faster, unsure of what was going to happen next. She doubted they were going to kiss soon, but then she felt him brush his thumb against her lips, until her eyes closed. Ever so slowly, she felt herself move forward, waiting for that moment where her lips would meet his. And just when they were about to, she pulled away at the loud sound of the grandfather clock, chiming the ninth hour away in the common room.

Draco cursed inwardly, as he lay back and ran his hands through his fine blond hair. The perfect moment, for the unsuspected perfect kiss was just totally ruined. As he looked at Hermione for a brief second before looking up at the canopy bed, he couldn't deny the fact that she was attractive. Why didn't he see it before?

"I have to go, Malfoy," Hermione said as she sat up. "My turn to do the night patrols."

"I'll do it, Granger," Draco said, sliding off the bed quickly. "Why don't you just get to bed early? Try and get your mind off things."

"Are you sure?" Hermione questioned, knowing how he complained about doing the patrols when it was his turn.

"Yes," Draco smiled at her when he reached the door. He gave her a wink and bid her good night.

Alone, Hermione couldn't get her mind off things. Ron wasn't who she was thinking about. Instead, she couldn't get her mind off Malfoy, and wondered how it felt like to be kissing him. That night, while she slept, all she did was dream about kissing him, not knowing that she smiled as she hugged her pillow.

---

Hermione walked into the Great Hall for breakfast, and just as she suspected, she had become the talk of school. As she made her way towards her seat, there were numerous gazes fixed on her, and even a few other students that were actually pointing at her direction. She ignored them, pretending that nothing was wrong, and acted normal as she clutched her books tightly to her chest.

As soon as she sat herself down at her seat next to Ginny, she was more than surprised to see Lavender and Ron sitting together right across from her. Lavender never sat with them, usually she sat a few seats away, but her voice could well be heard when she talked. When Hermione's gaze met Ron's, she watched him smugly wrap his arm around the other witch's shoulders. Her eyes narrowed, as her blood began to boil. How dare he flaunt Lavender in front of her!

"We heard about what happened," Ginny whispered as she leaned towards Hermione. "Sorry, Hermione. Ron really is the lowest of the low."

Harry also leaned towards Hermione, right behind Ginny, giving her a tap on her back. "You alright, Hermione? I can't he would do such a thing," he whispered solemnly.

"I can," Hermione muttered to herself, but no one heard her. "I'm fine," she told the two of them. It was a lie, she most certainly wasn't fine at all. As she cracked open her soft boiled egg, she imagined throwing it at Ron's face.

"So, Hermione, how've you been?" Ron asked. "Things have been great for me."

Hermione looked at him for a second and shook her head when Lavender kissed him on the cheek. She had lost her appetite, and just pushed her food around her plate. "I suppose you've been too busy last night to even study for our potions test later."

"Oh, potions, smotions," Ron whined. "I don't care. I'm copying off Lavender," he admitted, grinning at the blonde.

"But don't tell Snape," Lavender said in a hushed tone. "Otherwise we might get detention."

Hermione rolled her eyes. Lavender could really be dumb at times. It had nothing to do with her being a blond. She was just Lavender. Come to think of it, she was like Ron in many ways. Two half brains forming a whole. She smirked at the thought as it did make perfect sense. Suddenly, she was pulled away from her thoughts when a big mail package had fallen from one of the owls that had delivered the mail. When she reached for it, she frowned, never getting any mail from anyone since her parents died during a death eater raid two years back.

"What is it?" Ginny asked curiously as everyone close by watched Hermione open the box.

Hermione gasped when she finally opened it, seeing its contents. Inside, there were a dozen, huge red roses that were elegantly wrapped in thin white silk, and a golden ribbon to tie it around.

"Oh my," Ginny gasped as she watched Hermione pull them out. "They're the most gorgeous red roses I've ever seen!"

"Who are they from?" Harry asked.

"I don't know," Hermione answered, bewildered. She searched for her answers in the box, seeing a card. She opened it and read its contents.

---

_Mudby,_

_You're right, opposites do attract. And just so you know, I am seducing you with these roses._

_Happy Valentine's!_

_~Dinky the (NOT baby) Dragon_

_---_

Hermione brought the card to her chest, and blushed as she bit the bottom of her lip.

"Well, who's it from?" Ginny asked again.

"A secret admirer apparently," Hermione lied. It was a white lie. She wasn't going to tell the truth, knowing how they would react if she told them it was Draco Malfoy that sent them.

"Oh how romantic," the female redhead gushed. "Hermione has a secret admirer, sending her roses and all. It's just like in those romance novels. And on Valentine's when you're single, perfect timing for him."

"It's bull!" Ron said angrily and jealously. "Who the bloody hell would give you roses? A secret admirer? Pulease!"

"You're bull!" Lavender snapped at him. "She gets roses and what do I get for Valentine's? Nothing?!" She stood up and quickly started to head out the Great Hall.

"Thanks a lot, Mione," Ron snapped. "Because of you, she and I are fighting during our first Valentine's. I didn't have to give her anything when she already had me. So low of you to catch other people's attention and send roses to yourself." With that, he left and followed after Lavender.

"I don't feel sorry for him," Harry said as he watched his friend walk out. He felt that he deserved some sort of punishment for what he did to Hermione.

Hermione looked across towards the Slytherin table and her gaze met Draco's. When he winked at her, she gave him a small smile, and continued to eat before anyone else caught her staring at him. Butterflies and happiness filled her. She couldn't believe it…

Draco Malfoy was her Valentine, and surely more.

**-FIN-**

-----

AN – There you go. Hope you enjoyed this sweet little DMHG ficlet. Of course, the little Ron-bashing was an additional plus. Happy Valentine's! Spread the love and **review!**

(And please do check out my other Valentine stories. There are a total of three: SSHG, LMHG, and DMHG.)


End file.
